Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor chips, and more particularly, to an arrangement of pads of a semiconductor chip that is mounted on a package substrate by a flip chip method.
A semiconductor chip may be mounted on a package substrate by a wire bonding method or a flip chip method. In a case where a semiconductor chip is mounted on the package substrate by a flip chip method, the semiconductor chip may include a plurality of pads to receive power and/or transmit and receive a signal. The plurality of pads may be disposed on a semiconductor chip.
It is very important to sufficiently supply power to a semiconductor chip to prevent an increase of a simultaneous switching noise (SSN) of a signal while the signal is transmitted and/or received. However, if the number of pads to which power is supplied to is increased, this may cause an increase of a chip size. On the other hand, if the number of pads to which power is supplied is reduced, this may cause an increase of the simultaneous switching noise (SSN). Thus, it is desirable to effectively dispose pads on the semiconductor chip so that power is sufficiently supplied to the semiconductor chip while a size of the semiconductor chip is not increased.